finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Blue Mage
, from Final Fantasy VI, is a Blue Mage.]] , also known as , is a job in the Final Fantasy series, first introduced in Final Fantasy V. Profile Blue Mages, as their name implies, focus on Blue Magic, a special subset of Magic that allows them to use attacks otherwise exclusive to enemies. Blue Mages usually learn Blue Magic by having enemies (or occasionally, another Blue Mage ally) use it on them, but some games have other methods to learn their magic. Blue Mages benefit greatly from the ability to Control monsters, reducing the chance involved in waiting for a monster to use their skill on the Blue Mage. Beyond this, Blue Mages vary in equipment and physical prowess. They are not as weak as other Mage classes in terms of attack or defense, and are usually capable fighters. Of course, their true strength is their magic. As with most of the other mage classes, Blue Mages usually wear clothes and cloaks which match their magic color (blue, in this case), sometimes with a mask. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years No Blue Mages appear in this game, however, there is some evidence in the source code of the game that suggests Harley was originally intended to be a Blue Mage. Final Fantasy V The Blue Mage job class is obtained after the Wind Crystal shatters. Blue Magic is learned by everyone after any Blue Mage in the party is struck by a qualifying enemy ability; the Blue Mage does not need to survive the attack to consider it learned. Final Fantasy VI Strago Magus is a Blue Mage who learns Blue Magic via his Lore skill, and learns Lores by seeing enemies use an attack he can learn. Gau has a skill called Rage, which allows him to take on the attributes of enemies and use their attacks similar to a Blue Mage, in fact, some Blue Magic can be learned via Gau's Rages. Final Fantasy VII No Blue Mages appear in this game, however, a character equipped with the Enemy Skill Materia can learn and use enemy skills much like a Blue Mage. Final Fantasy VIII Quistis Trepe can use Blue Magic as her Limit Break. Her spells are learned from various items obtained from enemies. Final Fantasy IX Quina Quen learns Blue Magic by eating certain weakened enemies. Final Fantasy X Kimahri Ronso, being a Ronso, will learn enemy abilities after using Lancet on enemies possessing said skills. The acquired Blue Magic spells can be used only during Kimahri's Overdrive. Final Fantasy X-2 The Gun Mage is a Dressphere acquired during the game, and is the game's equivalent of a Blue Mage. Their Blue Bullet command lets them use enemies' skills once they have been used upon the Gun Mage character in battle. Final Fantasy XI Blue Mage is an advanced job class. Within the game's story, using Blue Magic means they use powers not meant for mortals, endangering their souls. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Blue Mages in ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance can learn certain spells by being hit with them while the Learning ability is equipped. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Blue Mages make another appearance in this game, serving the same playing style as in its predecessor. Dissidia Final Fantasy In the Duel Colosseum, when selected, the Blue Mage job card increases the appearance rate of job cards. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The '''Blue Mage' job card reappears in the new Labyrinth mode, and once again increases the appearance rate of job cards while in effect. ''Final Fantasy Brigade Gallery de:Blaumagier es:Mago azul it:Mago Blu